undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael
Azrael is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), XYZ (Xtreme Youtube Zone), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), & YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is a former Tag Champion in YWE & XYZ. He is also the current XYZ United States Champion. YWE (2012-present) Debut & Dark Angels At Money In the Bank 2012, Azrael along with Rick debuted in YWE as the Dark Angels where they would defeat the YWE Tag Champs Justin James & Red Dread by countout. At Summerslam, Azrael & Rick won the Tag Titles from James & Red Dread with help from Jeff Evascene. Feud with the Bro Code; Heel Turn At Night of Champions, the Dark Angels seemingly turned Heel when they had Jeff Evascene help them successfully retain the titles against the Bro Code. At Hell in a Cell, Azrael & Rick beat the Bro Code yet again in a match for the titles. After the match, they would be attacked by the Bro Code. At Survivor Series, Azrael would compete in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match but would lose to the Bro Code. At TLC, Azrael would lose the Tag Titles to the Bro Code in a Ladder Match. At the Royal Rumble, Azrael & Rick would take J2Red's place in the Tag Title Match after they were attacked by them, but they would be attacked by J2 Red later in the match. He would also enter the Royal Rumble at No.5 but would get eliminated by Phsycoz. At Wrestlemania 4, he and Rick would compete in a Tag Turmoil Match for the Tag Titles but would lose to the Bro Code. After Wrestlemania, Azrael would be drafted to Smackdown. At Summerslam, he would team up with Tag Champ Mario Sanchez & Jay Samoa in a winning effort against DJ Hero, Dark Shark, & Kid Wild in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. Breakup of the Dark Angels; Singles Competition At Night of Champions, Azrael & Rick would fight Tag Champs Phenom & Mario Sanchez in a losing effort. After the match, Azrael would walk out on Rick. At Hell in a Cell, Azrael defeated Rick in his first singles match afterwards he would raise his hand in the air before attacking him signifying the end of the Dark Angels. At Survivor Series, Azrael would team with Rick as part of the Tag Team Gauntlet where he would walk out on Rick. At the Royal Rumble, Azrael would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.9, but he was eliminated by Dark Shark. Azrael is set to compete at Wrestlemania 5 in a 6 Man Interpromotional Battle Royal. At Extreme Rules, Azrael would face Diamond Duece for the YWE Intercontinental Championship, but to a losing effort. At Over The Limit, Azrael would compete in a Battle Royal for the now reactivated Hardcore Title, but he would lose after he was eliminated by Ginji. At Vengeance, Azrael would pick up his first singles win against Justin James in a Singles Match. YCW (2013-present) Debut & Feud with The MexMen At Hanging Tough 2013, Azrael & Rick would debut and attacked The MexMen (Dhase Jr. & Rapido Como Viento). At Over The Limit, Azrael & Rick would attack The MexMen (Dhase Jr. & Rapido Como Viento) before their Tag Title Match. XYZ (2013-present) At Extreme Rules 2013, he would challenge Mr. Red for the U.S. Title but would lose. At Over the Limit, he would beat Mr. Red for the XYZ U.S. Title. Later that night he would lose the XYZ Tag Titles to the War Machines. At Hell in a Cell, he would team up with Jeffrey to beat Victor X & Rick the Mortal in a Hell in a Cell Tag Team Match. He is scheduled to face Richochet at Money in the Bank for the title. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Azrael had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Azrael had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. YIW (2015-present) Debut & NXT It was reported that Azrael had signed a contract with YIW (YouTube Impact Wrestling) as a part of their NXT Roster. On the first episode, Azrael would win a 6 Man Battle Royal against Sdollao, Falcon, Tristen McKnight, Alex Wolf, & Bizarro. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Rick XYZ: *XYZ United States Champion - 1x (current) *XYZ Tag Team Champion - 1x with Rick The Mortal Category:CAW Category:YWE Category:XYZ